


Another reason to throw your cane into a bin

by TheChesapeakeStripper



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cum Play, Drunk Sex, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/TheChesapeakeStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt acts pathetic as an excuse for groping, him and Foggy have drunk sex and then never talk about it for several years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another reason to throw your cane into a bin

**Author's Note:**

> This is some self-induldgent stuff because i spent two days reading daredevil fanfiction and then at 1am decided to write some so please point out any mess ups. Warning there is some explicit language used.

It all started a few weeks after he had met Foggy. It had been a blustery day and the winds seemed to have blown an idea into his head. An idea which would go on to change their relationship and his new friend’s perception for a long time to come.

Matt left the room and walked along side Foggy to their next class only to fall into a problem. Matt collided with Foggy as someone else walked into him heading the other way. He clung to Foggy and tried to look bewildered.

“What the…Dude you forgot your cane!” He cried, trying to ignore Matt’s hands and most of his body pressed against him. He felt oddly firm. How did a student stay so damn fit?

“Oh…” Matt stopped himself from swearing and gingerly pulled back “Can I…hold your arm?” He tried to ask casually and left his hands on him as if Foggy were the only thing there to stop him from drifting away into the unknown that was a path he had walked across several times a week.

“Sure, sure, yeah…” He said, unable to tell a blind guy to struggle his own way back. 

The cane had been left in their previous lecture hall, lodged under a seat, far away from where they had actually been. Almost as if someone had put it out of reach. During the hunt, Matt had clung tightly to Foggy with one arm, the other stretched out to feel for tables and to “help” look for the cane.

Matt had decided that this was quite a good plan, he liked how Foggy felt; kind of soft but reassuring. It was actually quite relaxing to be like this, even if he did not really need that much help to get around.

Foggy pushed the cane into his hand “Don’t forget it or next time you can grope the walls to get around.” He said with all the rage of a dandelion. Matt looked oddly vulnerable which he liked. Foggy bit his lips and tried to push away those thoughts, it was weird.

\-------  
They had been sitting eating a gourmet dinner of instant noodles and off-brand “beverage” when Matt decided to have some more fun.

“I want to see you.” He said conversationally, stirring the noodles with his fork, aware of the slight scraping noise it made on the bowl.

“Matt…You’re blind…Or are you lying to get support?” Foggy said hurriedly, looking from side to side in case someone over heard this odd and probably expensive scam.

Murdock laughed and shook his head “Not…see-see…Feel. If I touch your face I can build a map of it in my mind. Only if you want.” He added and pushed the bowl away.

Foggy nodded “Nod.” He said a second later, not yet used to the whole verbal only communication “Sure…now?” He asked with apprehension because after all having your face groped by hot new friends would be awkward.

Matt nodded and they sat next to each other on Matt’s bed. He cupped his face as gently as possible but the light touch seemed to make Foggy’s heart skip a few beats. He slowly stroked over his face, thumbs moving against his cheeks and down over his nose. He felt his forehead and chin and finally his lips. They felt nice, soft and warm, and his thumbs stuttered. He quickly controlled his breathing and smiled “Thanks.”

“Verdict?” Foggy asked, awkwardly, glad his friend was blind and ignorant to his flushed face. A deep part of him hoped that Matt liked how he looked and another part hoped that he would only have to deal with dumb one-sided feelings.

“Your face has character.” He said, hands still cupping his face, after all there had been no indication that he should let go yet “And it feels nice. You have a nice feeling face Fredrick Nelson.” He said and dropped his hands after giving him a pat on the cheek. An entirely platonic pat that certainly was not an excuse for more touching.

\-----  
Over the next week, Matt ramped up the whole weak and pathetic blind guy act as an excuse to hold on to Foggy and grope Foggy and get to generally be as clingy as he liked. Neither man was against it because it felt good and people are generally swayed by things they like. Matt had been playing as pathetic but now he wanted to be pathetic and able to act sexual.

It was late and dark and cold, so cold your fingers might fall off if you left your gloves somewhere. Matt dropped the cane and instantly grabbed Foggy’s hip “I can get it!” He said objecting before Foggy could move. He sunk to his knees, face brushing painfully close to Foggy’s crotch as he groped about the floor to find it, one hand still firmly gripping and clinging to him. Matt’s face occasionally brushed closer or pressed against his thigh for a few seconds as he reached out. Foggy was oddly still, frozen in place as all his will power and attention focused anywhere other than Matt’s bobbing head an soft parted lips which were reddening in the cold. They were so close, if he leant just a few inches forward he could have those nice lips pressed to his crotch. Matt was handsome, he probably got around, probably knew how to use those lips and his tongue…and his hands...

“-oggy!” Matt called, trying to snap his friend out of his day dream. He had to push the smirk deep down, having heard Foggy’s heart speed up as he thought about, hopefully, them doing something nice and sexual. Matt still hooks his arm through Foggy’s because blah blah additional support what if I fall down a manhole and get eaten by crocodiles. 

After several repeats of that scenario in various locations and increasingly more crotch nuzzling, matt was surprised that Foggy had not caught on to his seemingly blatant excuses. Sadly, if was nowhere near enough, all the teasing had left him wanton in a way that could not be filled with furious masturbating in the few alone moments he got. No. He craved actual contact, deliberate contact, not a few seconds of his face against Foggy’s thigh or an hour of clinging to him. He wanted full on, no clothes, touching and he doubted that asking to “see” his entire body would be allowed, but a man could dream.

\---  
“Let’s get drunk.” Foggy said with glee. They finally had more than a second off and god damn it he wanted to get shitfaced “Like proper drunk, a whole bottle of something drunk. And there to be girls to make out with and do other things.”

Matt quirked an eyebrow but smiled “Okay…let’s get drunk.”

Only no one else wanted to so it ended up being the two of them and the largest, cheapest, bottle of alcohol they could and took turns downing shots. Foggy took great fun in teasing Matt for being a featherweight when it came to alcohol. After a few shots he looked dazed and swayed. Foggy had a few more and was much the same. “I thought…Blind guys l-like got less clumsy!” he waved his hands trying to articulate his thoughts. They had ended up against the wall, the room having become a merry-go-round but simultaneously backwards and forwards and a lot faster “But you fall down and yoou end up all on your knees and with your face in my crotch.” His words slurred a little as he took another drink “Like then I just zone out an imagin’ you blowing me like a flute.”

Matt patted his thigh with a lack of accuracy, considering he had been aiming for his shoulder “I don’t play the flute.” He said and grinned, hand slipping inwards a little “Buuut I might do the other things.” He licked his lips and kneaded at Foggy’s thigh, it felt good and he kind of wanted to have something in his mouth, anything really, so long as it was attached to Foggy, “Because I’ve wanted to do things for a long long time. And you keep being kind and nice and feel good and let me grope you. And I have had it up to here,” he awkwardly waved his hand around head height “with not having you naked.” He finished proudly.

Foggy was already pulling off his shirt, groaning at how hard it seemed to be all of a sudden. He wriggled out of it and stiffened in several ways as he came face to face with a far more naked Matt Murdock, straddling him and groping his hips “I know you can’t see you but I can and you have a very …sexy…sex.” He finished and pressed a hand to Matt’s abs. They felt firm and if he hadn’t been drunk then he might have felt vaguely envious. 

Matt growled and pounced on him, clumsily, wetly, kissing him on the lips and face. His lips felt good, really good, they were swollen and red from the alcohol and had become divine than his fingers could have told him. His hands slipped into Foggy’s hair, enjoying the longer length as it made a better handle. He ground his hips down, hard, out of need, cock swollen and heavy, trapped between them. He moaned in ecstatic delight as he felt friction and pressure from either side. As well as Foggy’s drunk-clumsy hands groping his ass like it was going to run away. Matt let out a far needier groan and rocked his hips to get his message across “c’mon!” he added, pushing back into his hands and then against Foggy’s stomach.

Foggy tried to push Matt on to his back but the man seemed adamant that he would be on top. Foggy groaned and pushed again, this time Matt ended up sprawled on the floor, giggling as Foggy wriggled down between his thighs. His friend had a nice cock; it looked nice so he licked it. The taste wasn’t too bad so he gulped it down as far as he could without dying and began sucking as if his life depended on it.

This wasn’t Matt’s first time having someone go down on him, being attractive (So he was told) and blind, meant he was pretty good at gritting people into his bed and between his thighs. But Foggy felt different, a twinge of guilt attacked him for guilting him into thinking he was a pathetic guy who needed help. This thought was soon chased away by Foggy clenching about his cock with his throat “Fuck!...Fo-ggy!” he gasped and tightened his thighs, trying to bring him all the way down until his face was firmly buried.

Foggy awkwardly bobbed his head, teeth catching a little more than would be normally comfortable but they were both half-numb from alcohol; that it did not really stop them continuing. With one free hand, Foggy awkwardly palmed his trapped and severely aching cock, hips twitching in delight at having something other than floor to hump. Matt would be the best thing to hump, he was firm and delicious and had an oddly round ass that was slightly hypnotizing to watch, especially with all the slutty crawling on the floor he had been doing to get various dropped items.

Matt pushed his hand further into his hair, his other hand roaming across his own body and Foggy’s. It was supple and nice., he liked how he felt and wanted to maintain an accurate map of it, even if that meant groping continually. In fact groping needed to be continual or he would forget what he looked like. Matt drooled happily at the thought of the Foggy equivalent of an all you can grope buffet. He licked his lips and decided to thrust upwards, choking Foggy slightly. He groaned as the choking only made his come closer. It was good even with them both unco-ordinated and out of it “Hard!” he gasped in delight.

Foggy groaned as he brought himself closer, enjoying sucking off Matt but more concerned with his own aching cock. He grunted and gasped, drool easing Matt’s cock in and out his mouth. He would sometimes choke on it but they both liked that

Matt began pawing desperately as Foggy’s back, moans slipping from his lips in ways which made both of them shiver. He was too busy moaning to tell Foggy to stop and, instead, ended up arching his back and pushing hard into his mouth. His hands on his back kept him confined between his thighs, forcing him to swallow his cum. Matt collapsed onto the hard floor, laughing in utter delight as his toes curled. The floor was surprisingly cold, or maybe he was just on fire. Everything felt spine tingling and engulfed in strangely erotic flames, as if his skin was being stripped away to reveal the raw, sensitive flesh beneath.

Foggy rested on his elbow, han moving furiously as he watched Matt squirming and breathing heavily, before soon he had cum all over himself and Matt’s legs. He decided they looked better that way and began smearing it across them. It was a shame Matt couldn’t see this because it looked so perfect “Taste.” He mumbled, awkwardly shoving his fingers in between Matt’s lips.

Matt groaned and sucked the fingers on instinct, they tasted salty but he didn’t really care because Foggy was doing it to him. He drooled like a dog.

They ended up trying to clean each other up with their clothes which had been discarded everywhere, becoming a cum stained carpet. Foggy eventually gave up and decided this was the perfect opportunity to lick every inch of Matt Murdock’s ridiculously perfect body. Matt nearly kicked him as delight flooded his body. 

Eventually they both struggled into their respective beds and passed out.

Matt woke first and groaned as the smell of sex, his sex, filled his nostrils. Vague memories taunted him of last night. He was never getting drunk again. Matt managed to grab all the clothes on the floor and threw them into the bottom of the laundry bin, burying them under as many other clothes as possible, safe in the idea that Foggy’s sense of smell was less advanced. He tried to clean the floor to some degree, finding it easy to find the patches that were worse because the stench flooded his nostrils. He felt himself twitch as he remembered how good it had been. But this would remain a drunken and suppressed memory.

He pulled on some clothes and snuck out to the showers. Luckily it was early and they were mostly empty. He remembered at the last second to grab his cane, playing the fool really seemed to have made him a fool. The rhythmic tapping was soothing as he made his way to the closest showers. No one else was there.

He sunk to the floor of the shower and let the water spit down on his face. From now on he was going to act as competent as possible and not find excuses for groping, no matter how much he really, really, wanted to. He left somewhat clean and pulled his clothes back on, wrapping his towel about his shoulders. He headed back, focusing on the soft tap, tap, tap as if it were a soothing metronome and slipped into bed.

Foggy woke with a moan. He had had an amazing dream involving going down on Matt. He swallowed and noticed his lack of clothes. Shit. How drunk had he been? He looked over at the fully clothed and sleeping Matt. His shoulders moved softly as he breathed. Okay, so it was just a dream. He pushed his hands against his face and ran off to freshen up. By the time he got back, Matt was up and had made them coffee.

“Morning.” He said in his most platonic voice and held the coffee towards him. 

“M-Morning.” Foggy took, looking at him in shock. His lips were really pretty, the hot coffee seemed to have made them unnaturally red. He took the cup and sat down, looking at him with a dazed expression “Is it…safe for you to make coffee?” He asked and sipped at it. Well if it wasn’t safe it was certainly still nice.

“Yes, I know where everything is. A coffee maker would be easier.” He laughed to cover up the obvious sound of Foggy’s heartbeat which had been erratic before the coffee had passed his lips. “I am not…incompetent.” He said gently “But I still need help with some things.” He explained.

Foggy nodded “Nod.” He added, this time distracted by Matt’s eyes, they were facing him but it was disheartening to know that Matt could only know how his face felt. And only his face, maybe his arm. He felt oddly separate from him.

\---  
It didn’t take long for Matt to cave because he was weak. It was a Saturday and he had “accidentally” left his cane behind in their room. They were already outside so Foggy had let him cling to him. It sort of looked like they were together when the cane was left out. Matt tried not to act up as much but did occasionally push into him to move out of the way of people.

Foggy closed his eyes and tried not to think about how warm Matt felt pressed against him, after all it was just grocery shopping not a date. 

They headed back pretty soon, grabbing whatever was cheapest, edibility being low on the scale of needs. Matt had offered to hold the groceries, claiming his hands felt empty without the cane.

Heading back was just as bad or maybe even worse because Matt seemed to be compensating the weight by leaning, once again, on him. 

Matt was smiling slightly, he felt oddly elated around Foggy who was so kind and looked after him without complaining. He felt possessive too, this guy was his and no one else could have him. He clung a little tighter.

\---  
Several years passed by so quickly and Foggy came to realise that Matt could do a lot for himself but not everything. Audio descriptions weren’t always on films so he would describe in detail what was happening, film nights were fun, and gave him a chance to sneak glances at Matt who would usually be turned towards him, listening to both him and the film. It was during these times that Matt would ask to “see” his face again so he could see how it looked when he spoke and he was almost a thousand percent sure that Matt could feel him blushing like a beacon.

Labels were also an issue, not all things had brail on them, so Foggy would read out everything he was asked too. You’ll have to start paying me for this he would say insincerely. He was a loving fool, of course Matt would never have to pay for anything.

They occasionally got drunk together but always left with other people and the sense that it wasn’t right, deep in their chests. Matt had sworn off ever trying to seduce his friend now they were best friends, partners even, but Foggy was enticed by his very existence now.

\---  
They had their own practice, albeit one with a cardboard sign and no clients, but it was a literal dream come true. Foggy had spent the past years stuck in a small room pinning for a man who did not want him and now he was stuck in a series of rooms feeling exactly the same. The worst part was that they would leave for the night and Foggy would be left alone with his thoughts only to have to face the object of his desire the next day. At least when Karen turned up he had other people to talk to.

She was sweet and nice and Foggy was a mother hen, he felt like he needed to protect her but a lot of the time she seemed to actually save their asses from their own mistakes. Plus she was far more willing to get shit faced with him than Matt. Unfortunately drunk Foggy had less of a mouth filter than sober Foggy…

“And Matt is just so…so perfect. With his face and his ass.” Foggy slurred his words as he continued describing the bane of his existence; Matt Murdock “And that stupid, stupid smile he does with the dimples.” Karen just nodded, eyes unfocusing occasionally “Did you know that when we were studying he would unbutton his shirt like a tease?” he said angrily “And I saw him naked once. My brain has that image seared into it. Can’t forget.”

“Y’know” She finally said “We should…YOU should confess. And then you can totally like kiss him or whatever.”

And so they ended up at the door to Matt’s apartment, hammering on the door. Giggling and shushing each other. Matt opened the door to the smell of alcohol and the sharp scene of Foggy’s arousal which he had memorised…for reasons. Matt swallowed and gripped the door, it was like that night only they weren’t both drunk and Karen was there.

He sat Karen down on the sofa along with Foggy, the two of them were whispering, well it was more yelling quietly. Foggy seemed to have backed out of something or other to do with Matt. He sighed and took Karen by the arm, locking his door he escorted her home, chosing to walk because it was cheaper and also gave her time to sober up. But not before she informed him of all of Foggy’s desires to do things to him. Matt swallowed and was glad to finally get her home to her apartment. Karen hugged him tightly, taking the opportunity to kiss him on the lips with a giggle. He helped her, and only her, into bed along with a glass of water and some painkillers beside her and said goodbye but she had already passed out.

Foggy was still in the apartment, he could hear his heartbeat from the stairwell. Matt did not expect him to be sprawled out on his sofa, happily smelling it and mumbling about how Matt and his ass were too amazing for this world. Matt sighed and pushed the door gently closed. “Foggy…” he said with a sigh, kneeling beside him and stroking his cheek. He still felt soft and comforting. Matt pressed his head into his hand and went to get a blanket to cover him. 

“…no” Foggy groaned and tried to grab his wrist “Stay…please…gotta tell you…” He mumbled and tried desperately not to let Matt slip away “I…I…love…you.” He mumbled and nuzzled his hand a little. His felt scarred and calloused and beautiful because it was Matt’s.

Matt took a deep breath and knelt back down, hugging his friend tightly. Foggy made a happy noise and it mad Matt’s heart sing “I love you too.” He whispered and swallowed. Wondering why he had been so afraid of this, of him. He knew how much faster Foggy’s heart would beat when they saw each other, he knew those desires had always been there between them, mutually, and yet he had hidden his own away. Was he still angry at how he had tried to manipulate Foggy into caring for him? Matt leant his head against Foggy’s and bit back tears, or was it just the idea that he might hurt Foggy more if they were together.

All this thoughts were stilled by Foggy clumsily kissing him. Matt found himself kissing back but he pulled away. Foggy was drunk and needed to sleep not kiss and grope. He groaned inwardly and took Foggy to his bed, carrying him with fair ease. He tucked him in and took a blanket and slept on the sofa. He had made up his mind; he would do nothing. Nothing until they spoke about this and worked out what they would do next.


End file.
